A Rose Coloured Life
by Honnuh
Summary: Satoshi needs Oreki's help! Oreki must distract Chitanda long enough for Satoshi to confess to Mayaka, but will Oreki be able to keep his cool being alone with her? / A Oreki x Chitanda oneshot.


_Author note; Hiya :) This is my first time really writing down an idea I had as a story, and I'm a little bit scared of submitting it because it's probably not as good as others, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Reviews are really appreciated!_

Oreki sighed as he walked down the quiet hallway of the high school. Another day at school ending with a meeting with the Classic Literature club. If it were up to Oreki, he wouldn't even be going to this club, but his sister worried that the club she was a member of when she was a student, might be removed from the clubs available at the school, forced him to become a member to avoid the clubs closure. Yeah, thanks a bunch sis, he would think a few months ago. But as time flew by, he found himself becoming less reluctant to go and that he actually enjoyed being there, with the other members. Fist there was Satoshi. Oreki's best friend for god knows how long. Always cheerful and eager to make everyone happy, you could count on him when you're having a bad day. Then Mayaka, another one of Oreki's friends that he had known a while. Although Mayaka didn't particularly like Oreki much, it was clear that they were now friends, due to the fact she hardly insults him these days.

And then, there was Chitanda. Although she was rather intelligent, she didn't really know much… She was always asking Oreki about.. Well everything, always stating that she either "Can't stop thinking about it!" or that she's curious about the subject. Her big purple eyes would shine in a way Oreki could only describe as… unreal. It was clear that the pair liked eeach other, but due to the fact Oreki would have no clue what to talk to her about if they had to be alone, he simply put it down to physical attraction. Who wouldn't crush on Chitanda for her appearance? Her eyes alone were beautiful in Oreki's opinion, and then there was her clear pale complexion that seemed to glow with health. And then her hair,her long shiny brown hair. She was possibly every guys perfect girl. A guy like Oreki, who was as lazy as a sloth and about as exciting as a rock, would stand no chance with her.

"Hey! Oreki!" A loud echo came from behind him as he turned around to see who was yelling at him. "Jeez Oreki, could you not hear me from the other side of the hallway? I tried yelling before, but decided to run after you instead." Satoshi panted as he caught up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder before forcing him to stop. "I need to ask a favour.." He blushed. Oreki looked at him, slightly confused. "What kind of favour?" Oreki was tempted to tell him to get lost, as everyone knew how lazy Oreki was. "Um well.." Satoshi blushed, and Oreki found it difficult to tell whether it was from the running, or the fact he had an embarrassing favour to ask. Satoshi stood upright, now he had caught his breath back and pointed at the clubroom. "Ok, so it's no secret that I like Mayaka, right?" Oreki sighed. He guessed what was coming. "So basically, I need you to wait in the club room for Mayaka and Chitanda and tell Mayaka to come see me out by the playing field" Oreki sighed. "As well as that…" Satoshi paused and put a hand behind his head and blushed again. "…I'm going to need you to keep Chitanda busy, just so she doesn't get worried and tried to find us, thinking we've been kidnapped of something, you know how curious she gets!" Oreki frowned and gave a heavier sigh. "I do not want to play babysitter Satoshi, if you need to spend time with Mayaka, why not just get her now and we call off the meeting altogether?" He folded his arms, as Satoshi also frowned. "You know we need to finish writing the anthology, and if I'm correct, you and Chitanda have still not finished your reports!" Good point. Oreki sighed in defeat. "Fine.. But I best get something out of this! You owe me. Big time." Satoshi smiled and started walking backwards towards the playing field. "Don't worry! I'll think of something! Thanks again Oreki-San!" He waved, before turning and running out of the hallway, almost slipping over. Oreki smirked and walked into the club room.

It was empty, no surprise there. Oreki was usually the first in the Classics club room anyway, he had gotten used to it. He wondered what Satoshi had planned for Mayaka. Maybe he would be doing some big fancy confession to her, or maybe he just wanted to spend some time with her. Either way, he had to think of ways to keep Chitanda entertained whilst Mayaka and Satoshi were absent. Working on the anthology seemed too much work today, after all, it was a Friday, and all Oreki wanted to do really was sleep. He started twirling a pen in his fingers, when the door slid open. In walked Mayaka and Chitanda. He stood up and looked at the pair. "Ah, Mayaka. Satoshi asked if you would meet him in the playing field." Mayaka frowned. "Hey Oreki, nice to see you too." She stuck her tongue out and then looked concerned. "What exactly does he want?" Oreki shrugged and sat back down. Chitanda beamed. "Hello Oreki-San!" she sat down next to him, still smiling. Oreki found it difficult to look at her, as he felt his cheeks blushing. How the hell was he going to cope being in a room alone with her? "Um.. You should hurry and see Satoshi. He's probably been waiting a while." He said pretending to look out of the window at the clouds. "And if possible, please hurry back." Mayaka nodded and turned. "I'll be back later. See you in a few minutes Chi-Chan!" Chitanda looked at her as she left, with a curious expression on her face. "Can't I come?" Oreki bit his lip and grabbed her wrist. "Er.. We best stay and work on our reports for the Anthology." Mayaka raised an eyebrow and sighed. "He's right. You stay here, I won't be long." she left the room and slid the door shut.

This was it. Oreki had to keep Chitanda amused for as long as it took. He sighed and pushed his papers away. Chitanda who had just unpacked hers, looked at him confused and tilted her head to look up at him better. "Oreki-San, why aren't you doing your report anymore?" "I don't really want to use up my energy. I'll do it later." He placed his arm on the table to act as a pillow and lay his head onto it. "Oh ok. Hmm I wonder why Satoshi needs only Mayaka?" She said, and imitated him, by using her arm as a pillow too, only she was looking at him instead of at the table. Oreki lifted his head, not expecting her to be doing the same as him. He quickly got up and looked out of the window once again, hiding his blushes. "Well, it's no secret that they have a thing for each other. Satoshi is either spending quality time with her or confessing his love." He felt his cheeks cool down and he turned to Chitanda who was at this point sat normally, staring up at him, her big purple eyes wide. Oreki knew what was coming, and boy did he hope she wouldn't say it… "Oreki I'm curious!" Oreki felt like face palming himself but instead sighed. "It's not for you to worry about Chi-Chan." Chitanda squeaked and blushed. "Oreki.. You've never called me that before!" Oreki realising he had used Mayaka's usual way of addressing Chitanda bit his lip and looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't really notice I said it. Mayaka's fault." Chitanda smiled and blushed. "It's ok, I don't mind. You can call me that if you like, as long as I can call you Oreki-Kun, ok?" She stuck her tongue out in an adorable manner, which made Oreki feel even more embarrassed. Why me? He thought. Why did it have to come to this? This was an unbelievably awkward situation even for someone like him. Being alone with a girl was fine enough, but did it have to be Chitanda? She was beautiful.. And did they really have to call each other such cutesy wutesy names?! It seemed he would have to put all of his energy into finding something to ease the tension.

He then heard a small giggle from Chitanda, as she shook her head smiling, she started flipping the pages of a random magazine that was laying around. Oreki was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice her pick it up. Something in that magazine was making her giggle, but what was it? He used his "arm-pillow" technique again, and looked at the cover. There were various articles advertised on the front. "Summer sexy in 2 weeks!" "Super cute bikini's for under 1500yen!" "Signs he's crushing on you~" there were a few others too, but Oreki figured these were the only ones worth giggling about. 'Girls magazines are ridiculous' he thought to himself. He then leaned backwards trying to glance at what she was reading, whilst pretending to simply be stretching. Hoping to see some swimsuit models, he leaned back slightly more, and say the words "If he blushed around you, that's a real sign tha-" All of a sudden, Oreki felt himself fall backwards. "Whoa!" He bumped his head on the floor pretty hard. "Ah… That hurt.. Ouch." He held the back of his head, and held an emotionless face for a few seconds before falling onto his side and without even noticing, everything started going black, and then he started to mutter words, but he was already half asleep at this point. Chitanda gased and threw her magazine on the table, not noticing that it landed in front of where Oreki was sat. "Oreki-Kun, are you alright?!" She grabbed his arm, which made Oreki look away and blush a little. "I'm fine, let em just get up." He got up and sat back down. "Yeah I'm fine now." He lent out an arm for Chitanda to help her up. She was only knelt by the side of where he was sitting before anyway. Looking down to use his arm-pillow again, he noticed the magazine in front of him. It was on the "Signs he's crushing on you~" article he had seen on the cover. Chitanda blushed and tried to grab the corner of it, but Oreki, being the curious one this time, moved it away from her and looked at her. "Can I read this?" Chitanda blushed even more. What if Oreki realised she was reading it and looking at his body language? What if she made it obvious that she liked him? She simply let out a small "um…" sound, which Oreki had ignored and carried on reading the article. "Uh, Oreki-Kun, I don't read those articles, oh, I was looking for the fashion articles, please can I have it back?" this was a lie, she had bought the magazine for that specific article that Oreki was reading right now. Oreki, finished reading (he was a quick reader) sighed and slid the magazine back to her. "That article was pretty dumb. None of it is true." He said, trying to conceal his feelings. It's true, most of the crap in that magazine was false, but there were one or two things he could confirm; 1- the blushing. 2- the fact that he can't say no to her. He felt himself blushing again, and looked out of the window. This was becoming a recurring thing right now. 'I hope Satoshi is happy.' he growled under his breath.

"Um. Oreki-Kun?" Chitanda was a little quiet now. "Hm?" "Um, I was wondering, if the stuff in my magazine is false.. what are the signs if a guy likes you?" then, she got close to his face. "I'm curious!" Oreki bit his lip and blushed. Those eyes. He just couldn't refuse to answer them. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back a little, just so she wasn't in her personal space. "The thing is, Chitanda-" "Chii-chan, remember?" "..fine. The thing is, Chii-chan.." he paused, distracted by her inquisitive stare. She looked so beautiful when she gave him that look. He couldn't help but want to stare back, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would just blush and get embarrassed again. "You will just know." He took his hand off her arm, and sadly glanced at the floor. He wondered if Chitanda ever liked him. He had the feeling she might of, but he just had no idea. Out of nowhere, Chitanda grabbed his hand, and Oreki gasped and slowly turned to her. Chitanda was still staring back at him, the exact same way. "Oreki-kun. I want to tell you something!" she said sternly. Even though she was trying to sound demanding, she was still adorable. "Um, ok?" Oreki tried to keep his cool. Chitanda gulped, and leaned closer to him. "I think.. When a girl likes a guy, it's obvious." she said, calming her stare, and tilting her head, wtill looking at him. "Do you ever think anyone has a crush on you when you talk to them?" Oreki sighed and looked straight at her. It was now or never. "Theres one girl I like, and I get the feeling she might like me too. But I can't tell." Chitanda leaned even closer. "Why don't you just figure it out, I mean, you're amazing at solving mysteries." Oreki looked at her confused. Was she trying to tell him something? "Well, how would I find out? It's a bit weird to just ask isn't it?" Chitanda smiled. "I think.." Oreki's heart was beating way too fast. "You should just kiss her on the cheek, because it's a nice way of showing that you like her, but will also just look like a greeting." Chitanda leaned backwards back to her seat. Oreki was still shocked. Was that maybe.. Her way of indirectly telling him that she wants him to kiss her?

Oreki bit his lip and straightened his back. 'Ok Oreki, be a man.' he thought, trying to pep himself. This was it. He was going to find out if she liked him. He quickly leant and kissed her on the cheek, before once again, blushing and turning to the window. He was shaking in his seat. 'Oh god, why did I do that…' His brain was making way too many thoughts at once. He felt someone grab his hand, and as he turned, Chitanda's face was right in his. She closed her eyes, leant in and kissed him right on the lips. Oreki was surprised, and was bright red by now. But he realised that this was a good thing, and closed his eyes too. He placed a hand on her neck and pulled away. Chitanda opened her eyes, and innocently blinked at him, her face a little bit flustered. He brushed her hair off her face and smiled, which was a rare thing for him to do. Chitanda held his hand on her face for a moment, before smiling and looping her arms around his neck, giving him another kiss, this time, on his cheek.

All of a sudden, the doors to the classics club slid open. "OREKI-SAN! MAYAKA AGREE'D TO BE MY GIRLFRIE-" Satoshi paused, shocked at the scene in the classics clubroom. "Satoshi1 Please stop yelling like that!" Mayaka was behind him and also paused when she saw Oreki and Chitanda. The pair had froze, caught in the act, and were both slowly turning red. Satoshi burst out laughing. "Oh! Sorry guys! Haha!" Oreki sat up straight in his chair, Chitanda copied almost at the same time. "Satoshi, you have the worst timing." he snarled. Chitanda, not able to hold it in anymore just giggled, and grabbed Oreki's hand. "Well, I suppose you just solved another mystery, Oreki-kun~" Oreki gulped and smiled once again, making Satoshi's jaw drop a little. "You know, I think I have, Chii-chan." they started awkwardly laughing. Oreki then stood up, still holding Chitanda's hand. "I'm sorry, if you don't mind me and Chitanda are going to head off now, we have to talk about something." he for once, dragged Chitanda out of the room instead of the other way round, and as soon as they got out of the room, he pulled Chitanda into a warm embrace. They stood there for about 1 minute, before he escaped the hug, and held both of her hands. "Thank you, Chii-Chan." "What for?" Chitanda was a little confused. Oreki let go of one of her hands, and started walking down the corridor, making Chitanda walk alongside him. "I think.. Because of you.. I finally know what a rose coloured life is." She smiled, her eyes sparkling more than ever now, and tiptoed to give him a kiss. Oreki, suddenly realiseing how cheesy he just sounded, blushed as she planted one on him, but at the same time he was over joyed that he knew she felt the same way about him. He held her close to him as they kissed, before noticing the time on a nearby wall clock. "Chii-Chan, I think we best walk home now." He sighed. "My sister will probably nag at me for not answering her phone calls." Chitanda nodded and held his hand as they walked out of the school grounds, both of them feeling happiness beyond compare.


End file.
